bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cook's Crush
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Cook's Crush page at Bully Wiki. Cook's Crush is a non-storyline mission of Chapter 3 in Bully. Mission Summary Edna is touching up her make-up with a pocket mirror and smoking a cigarette in the school kitchen when Jimmy walks in. She greets him and asks how she looks, to which Jimmy hesitantly replies 'great'. He asks who the 'lucky guy' is, and Edna reveals that it is Dr. Watts. She tells Jimmy that she doesn't know what it is about him, but every time that she sees his bald head and manic eyes, she goes 'all gooey inside'. Jimmy laughs it off, mildly disgusted, and when Edna tells him that love is truly blind, he replies that he hopes so. She asks him for a favor, and tells Jimmy that Dr. Watts is not aware of their date just yet. Edna tells Jimmy that she needs to get ready, and asks him to get her Ms. Philips' perfume from the staff room, some candy, and some sedatives. Edna instructs Jimmy not to buy the sedatives, and to instead just to look for them in the trash. Jimmy agrees to help her and leaves, as Edna admires herself in her pocket mirror. Jimmy heads to the staff room to get the perfume first. Dr. Watts and Dr. Slawter are conversing just outside the door, therefore Jimmy must get them away from it. He can do this by provoking them, or by pulling a fire alarm. Once they leave, Jimmy can enter the staff room and get Ms. Philips' perfume, which is sitting on the desk. If he vandalizes the staff room, Dr. Watts will run in and chase him out. Once having obtained the perfume, Jimmy heads off into Bullworth Town to get the rest of the items. If he does not have chocolates in his inventory, he can either buy some from the Yum Yum Market, or purchase some from Fatty Johnson, who is standing with some nerds. Alternatively, he can bully Fatty into giving him the chocolates for free. If Jimmy already has chocolates in his inventory, he may skip this entirely. The sedatives are found in an alley in Bullworth Town. Handy is also in the alley, and as soon as Jimmy starts rummaging through the trash (by kicking in the trashcans) he tries and attacks Jimmy to keep him from getting the pills. Soon after Jimmy gets them, however, Handy vomits and passes out. With all the items in hand, Jimmy heads back to the academy. Edna is facing away from Jimmy, and does not turn around when Jimmy speaks to her, to his slight amusement. When she does turn, Jimmy sees that she has applied candy red lipstick and light blue eye shadow over white face powder, and vaguely resembles a clown. Jimmy is slightly creeped out by this, and when she asks how she looks, Jimmy hesitantly replies that if he were 50 years older, he would date her. Edna thanks him, and asks him for the perfume. Jimmy hands it to her, and Edna takes a gulp from it before throwing the bottle, where it shatters on the floor. She thanks him, and tells him that she gets very nervous before dates. Jimmy wishes her luck and begins to leave, but Edna stops him, telling him she needs another favor. Jimmy asks what's in it for him, and Edna replies that she won't spit in his food. He asks if she'll spit in Mr. Hattrick's food if he helps, and Edna tells him that for Jimmy she'll do worse than spit. Jimmy agrees to help her. Edna tells Jimmy that she wants to go on a nice date with Dr. Watts, but the kids from the academy are bound to do anything to ruin the date. She asks Jimmy to guard the date, and keep 'those disgusting kids' away from the date. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 3 Category:Missions Category:Optional Missions